I AM JUSTICE!
by ShadowStalker11
Summary: A humorous retelling of Death Note. Some OCCness may be displayed.
1. Give and Take: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any DN characters, however much I wish I did. I DO own the OCC characters, which are basically me and my friends.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **The time of this fanfic is set while Light and L are trying to find Kira in Yotsuba. However, in this version Light has not lost his memory of the Death Note, and still has scraps from the notebook.

**CHAPTER 1**

Light stared at the screen of his computer, eyes boring into the monitor, a hand on the mouse, the other hand grabbing his dick.

"YES! YES!" he yelled, and another spray of cum landed of the keyboard. Suddenly smoke spurted from the screen, and the enticing scene he was viewing went black. Light was silent for three seconds, and then screamed. "DAMN IT! And it was just getting good!"

"Did you say something Light-kun?" said L, behind the door.

_Damn it, I can't let him see this…_Light quickly zipped his pants back on, threw a blanket over the broken computer, and called out. "Nothing Ryuga, nothing…"

The door, opened, and in came L, chewing on his thumb as usual. "Really Light-kun…? Were you…jacking off again…?"

"Shut up."

"And why is there a blanket over your computer?"

"None of your business, Ryuga…"

"I think I can pretty much figure everything else from there…but never mind that. I found some new information that could lead us to Kira." L shuffled to his seat, put his hands on his knees, and held out a sheet of paper with two fingers in front of Light's face. "Killings beneficial to the Yotsuba group have been growing, and I think we can narrow down the list of suspects substantially if we can get a hold of the list of members."

"Right, I'm on it." Light turned back to his ruined computer, flushed, then said, "Is it okay if I use yours?"

L raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything as he moved over one seat. Suddenly, a loud ring penetrated the silence; the phone was ringing. L picked it up. "Hello?"

"This…is not Brian…and I am not outside the base…"

"Do we have to go through this every time you join our investigation?" said L, scratching at a spot on his nose.

"Eh, you're no fun," said Brian, "Can you let me in?"

"Unfortunately, no…"

"What??? Why???" Brian screeched into the receiver. L held it a few inches away from his ear.

"It's Wednesday. Remember the last time you were here Wednesday?"

"So? A few layers of cum and chocolate flood the base, and now you're gonna shut me out every Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"YOU MEAN L! OH, BUT YOU WAIT, JUST WAIT…" then the receiver was hung up.

L raised an eyebrow. "Take care."

Meanwhile Light stared stole a glance at L, who was looking the other way, and then opened a new window, "Fun, fun, fun…"


	2. Give and Take: Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: **SAME AS LAST CHAPTER.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Uber randomness awaits you…BEWARE.

**Chapter 2**

"Director, I have a boyfriend already, so can we not do the porno scenes?" shouted Misa, who was nude on top of Orlando Bloom.

"You're telling me this now…? But what is your BF compared to Bloom? Just close you eyes, moan, and it'll be over in a few seconds!" cried the director, shouting into his megaphone as usual. Suddenly a random cast person got extremely horny, jumped on the bed, and hot sauce raped Misa.

Orlando Bloom put his clothes back on. "If you can't make a decent scene for a week, I QUIT." Orlando said, and then proceeded to the airport.

"MISA, YOU JUST DROVE AWAY OUR GUEST STAR FOR _HAPPY, HAPPY PORN_!" cried the director, who was still shouting into his megaphone, and promptly blew off the cast member who was currently licking hot sauce off Misa's body.

"But Orlando is so ROUGH…" scoffed Amane, then suddenly her phone rang in the pile of clothes beside the bed. She picked it up. "Hey Light!"

"Yeah, when are you going to be done filming?" asked Light, "We need to go over our plan again!"

"Yes! I hate our brick of a director anyway."

"HEY!"

Meanwhile Light observed the eight Yotsuba employees on the big screen. Each employee profile seemed to be rather…unusual.

HIGUCHI: A PERVERTED BASTARD THAT IS **NOT KIRA**. (Please note the emphasis on NOT KIRA…Seriously, I am not Kira. You cannot suspect me)

MIDO: A GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE LIGHT, BUT IS REALLY OLD.

NAMIKAWA: A PORNO STAR THAT HAS RAPED OVER 20 MILLION HOT BITCHES

SHIMURA: GUY WITH WANNABE AFRO. FUCK YOU AND YOUR BIG FLUFFY EYES.

OOI: BLACK GUY WANNABE JAPANESE. HE'S BLACK I TELL YOU BITCH!

HATORI: UM…HE'S DEAD, SO NOT THAT IT REALLY MATTERS ANYMORE.

KIDA: GUY WHO COLLECTS GLASSES. YEAH.

TAKAHASHI: THE DUMB GUY. YAYZ HIM HAHAHAHA.

"What kind of lame-ass profiles are these…?" said L, raising his eyebrows as he spooned a mouthful of ice cream and ate it.

"Yeah…it's going to be hard figuring out which of them is Kira…none of them actually have anything on their profiles that would make them stand out…" Light rubbed his forehead.

Suddenly Brian barged into the base. "SUP MAH HOMEY BITCHES!" Brian yelled, taking a swig from his tequila bottle.

"Brian…it's still Wednesday…how the hell did you get in?" Light turned and frowned.

"Easy. I hacked into the computer system, downgraded and shut down the main defensive molecular identification, killed out power from the out alert quadrant machine, and pressed the internal combustion activation sequence button…or was it explosion, I forget which." Brian finished.

"So…basically the entire upper floors are going to blow up around now?"

"YEP," said Brian, "Oh, wait, that's a bad thing…, shit."

A loud sequence of explosions, crashing, and loud flatulence suddenly sounded from above. L and Light looked at Brian.

Brian shrugged. "Sorry."


	3. Give and Take: Part 3

**Chapter 3**

"Great, Brian, just great!" snarled Light, pacing up and down the hallway, which was quite drafty, owing to the fact that half the tower had blown up.

"Hey, it's your own fault, L and Light, for no letting me in!" scoffed Brian, turning away, "I you had just admitted me, I wouldn't have done that crap, would I?"

L sighed. "No point arguing about it now, we have to get Aizawa-san and the others here fast, before something serious happens, and also so we can decide what to do now. We don't have enough funds to build the roof back…"

Brian chewed on his fingernail then brightened. "Hey, why don't we just rob from Bill Gates, and get the whole thing over with! Then we won't even have to contact the rest of the team. Yagami-san and the others will disapprove anyway."

Light nodded sarcastically. "Right, right, we just sneak past state of the art security systems and break apart a high tech volt, then get away before they even know we're there! That's a fucking GREAT IDEA!!!"

"Fine," Brian scoffed, and then looked Light directly in the eyes. "Got a better plan?"

"I say we catch the Yotsuba Kira, and then we sue him and use his money to rebuild our base!" said Light, with an air of explaining one plus one equals two to an overemotional kid.

Brian cursed, wondering why he didn't think of these kinds of things earlier.

"Then it's settled then," said L, clapping his hands together, "We continue our investigation."

Meanwhile Misa was stuck in traffic.

"HURRY UP YOU STUPID TAXI DRIVER!" cried Misa, kicking he legs on the back of the driver's chair. He growled.

"Miss, its rush our, we can't just blast our way through these cars, and if you suggest that again, I'm kicking YOU out of the car."

"What?! Meanie!" Misa squealed. The driver took deep breaths. _Breathe in…breathe out…remember your anger management lessons…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Misa, pounding her legs on the driver's head.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GOIN OUT BITCH!" yelled the driver, and ejected her from the car, where she fell directly into a silver Mercedes Benz, which was being driven by… (Drum roll) KYOSUKER HIGUCHI, THE THIRD KIRA, WEARING A "I AM NOT KIRA" SHIRT!!! (Gasping and fainting from the crowd)

"Hey sexy beast," said Higuchi the pervert, leering at Misa.

"Um, Mister, my face is up here," said Misa.

"I know," Higuchi drooled, looking at the fat juicy breasts nearly popping out of Misa's tight shirt, "I know that VERY well…what is your name, missy?"

Suddenly Misa got superpowers, the power to have a relatively complex brain, and thought of a plan,

"I am…the SECOND KIRA!" cried Misa, and she held out a tape recorder and thunder sounded from it.

Higuchi the pervert drooled even more, for as Misa's arm went up, one of those enormous breast popped out of her shirt. Not to mention she was the second Kira.

"You have…the shinigami eyes?" said Higuchi, his leer becoming even more pronounced. _At last! A sexy bitch and the shinigami eyes are finally mine!_

"Now, I want you to stop killing for three days," said Misa, "and then I will believe you are Kira, and if you are, I will marry you and give you the best sex of your life."

Higuchi smiled at the fantasies inside his brain. "Yes, yes…I shall suspend killing for three days!"

_Perfect!_ Thought Misa, and she used her superpowers to teleport back to the base. When she was back, her superpowers instantly vanished and became stupid again.

"MISA BACK!" yelled Amane, and held out her tape recorder, and pressed play.

"_Now, I want you to stop killing for three days," said Misa, "and then I will believe you are Kira, and if you are, I will marry you and give you the best sex of your life."_

_Higuchi smiled at the fantasies inside his brain. "Yes, yes…I shall suspend killing for three days!" _

When the recording was over, L yelled, "Genius! Now we can set things up so we can prove Higuchi is Kira and then sue him!"

Brian walked over to the computer and sat down. "Now all we - TACOS!!!"

"NO!" cried Light as he saw the taco ad that Brian was staring at, transfixed. "He's gonna go insane! Quarantine him!"

"MUST OBEY THE TACO MASTER…" said Brian, and lumbered out of the base, the rest of the investigation team hot on his heels.


	4. Zero: Part 1

**Chapter 4**

"We've managed to implant cameras in Higuchi's car, and we've hacked into every camera system in Japan, so now we can easily track Higuchi as we put our plan into action." said L, chewing on the end of his thumb. A few minutes ago they had tracked down Brian drinking beer with a ravenous hobo. Thankfully, they had brought him back to base and was now as sane as a Brian could be.

They all observed the cameras, watching, waiting…

Meanwhile Higuchi was at his house. "HAHAHA! It has been three days, and at last the shinigami eyes and a sexy hot bitch are finally mine!" He gulped another glass of wine and turned on the TV, which was conveniently on Sakura TV.

"So we shall announce at the end of the show how Kira is!!!" cried Matsuda, hidden behind the screen. Suddenly the screen fell down and his face was revealed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Higuchi, saliva running down his face, "HOW DOES HE KNOW WHO I AM? I MUST KILL HIM!"

He jumped into his sports car and starting driving towards Sakura TV. While driving, he started getting horny. "Damn it, not now!" he yelled, and he started rubbing his dick as fast as he could.

"HALT!" yelled a police officer. Higuchi growled and pulled his car over.

"WHAT THE FUCK NOW?"

"You're getting a ticket for masturbating while driving. That is strictly against the law." said the officer sternly.

"SCREW YOU NO TIME MUST GET SAKURA MAMAMAMAMAMA!" yelled Higuchi, spit flying into the policeman's face. Then he floored the accelerator and started driving even faster. "Damn it not going fast enough!" Higuchi took off his pants and started pulling even harder. His horniness threatening to engulf him, he completely stopped the car for five minutes. "Ah…that's better." He continued driving.

"Brian-kun, I need you to contact Saix-san. Car-chase Higuchi towards Sakura TV, because Higuchi seems to be too turned on to notice where's he's going."

Brian pulled out his Razr and dialed. "Hello? It's Brian…no…no I did not rape anyone today…no…NO! DAMN IT NO! What? No….the crap…? No, its emergency code 95674848; evil maniac murderer in a red sports car going towards a TV station to kill a doofushead which is part of our investigation to find a mass murderer terrorizing Japan. You'll be right there? Okay, get your Buick, and bring Ryuzaki. Okay, bye."

Meanwhile Higuchi was getting horny again, blinding his vision. "GAH DAMMIT!"

Suddenly his rearview mirror showed a large blue Buick driving recklessly towards his cat. "They want a car chase…THEY GET A CAR CHASE…" He floored the accelerator.

"Dammit Saix stop running over people!" Ryuzaki yelled. "It's flippin uncomfortable!"

"Stop bitchin and enjoy the ride." Saix grinned, and went full speed, crushing several school buses and running over several pedestrians.

Higuchi laughed insanely and floored it so hard that his foot went through the car, and he crashed recklessly right through Japan 101 (). Saix steered his Buick around the wreckage and knocked over a couple of skyscrapers, which promptly fell and exploded, destroying half of Osaka.

Higuchi smashed into Sakura TV and the airbags went up, trapping him. Ryuzaki raised his AK-47 and blasted away the airbags, allowing Higuchi into STV.

The moment Higuchi was inside, the entire investigation force charged out of corners with M-16s raised. Behind him the helicopter L and Light were in blasted a hole in the roof and blocked Higuchi's exits.

"Accio Death Note!" yelled Light, pointing his wand at Higuchi. However, the Death Note did not go out of Higuchi's hand…Higuchi, snarling with rage and tearing off his face, revealed the red pupils and slit like nostrils of…LORD VOLDEMORT!

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **Okay…during this chapter, I may have alarmed many of you with my extremely annoying and somewhat hard to follow writing, but please bear with me. After all, you lucky to even have an update by now, never mind decent. I realize my writing has completely abandoned all reason during this chapter, but please be thankful I will recuperate after this and never write as screwed up sentences as these, or ever write an author's note this long ever again. I hope. And I am also aware that there is no such thing as Japan 101.


	5. Zero: Part 2

**Chapter 5**

"Holy shit!" cried Light.

"Holy shit!" cried Brian.

"Holy…crap," said L, who was not accustomed to profanity.

"Holy shit!" cried the Japanese task force.

"Holy shit!" cried Spongebob, who jumped out of nowhere.

Ryuzaki shot Spongebob through the head, and kicked him to Mars.

"That's right, you bunch of repetitive and rather clever fuckers!" cried Lord Voldemort, holding the Death Note to his chest, "You may have outsmarted me, but I still have control of the Note Death-!"

"It's Death Note-," interjected Rem.

"Shut up, you bitch or bastard!" screamed Lord Voldemort/Higuchi, who promptly kicked Rem to Mars, "I still have control of the Death Note, and I shall now kill you all!"

"Why don't you just kill us using the "Avada Kedavera" curse?" said Light curiously.

"So that's how you pronounce it!" cried Voldemort, his eyes lighting up, "What a great idea! I will kill you all using the Avada Kedavera curse!"

Everyone glared at Light.

"What?"

"Why to fucking go, genius," said Brian sullenly, "Now we're all screwed."

Suddenly logic returned to the story, and all of a sudden Voldemort turned back into Higuchi. "Damn it!" he screamed, foam flying out of his mouth. He tried to run, but Matsuda kicked his groin and sent Higuchi writhing on the floor in agony.

"Arrest this crazy son of a…pregnant dog," said L.

Matsuda and Aizawa handcuffed Higuchi and put tape across his face, mouth, and ears. Then they put a headset on him.

"Dipshits!" yelled Brian from the helicopter, "He can't answer or hear you if you tape that stuff shut! Tape his ass shut if you want to! Jeesh!"

Matsuda looked at the tightly wound tape around Higuchi's head. "I'm sorry, but it looks like we've taped it so hard the tape has become part of Higuchi's skin."

"Damn it, now we can't get information!" said Light sullenly, kicking at Brian's seat.

"Damn it, now I wish you could stop kicking my seat!" yelled Brian.

"Damn it, what crawled up your asshole this morning?" screamed Light.

"Damn it, why can't you stop being so gay?" shouted Brian.

"Damn it, why can't you just be sane for once?" bellowed Light.

"Damn it, why can't you stop raping guys?" screeched Brian.

"Damn it, why can't your comebacks make sense?" howled Light.

"Damn it, why do week keep on saying damn it and our author is using a thesaurus?" barked Brian.

"Damn it, I don't know, why can't you be a normal person?" hollered Light.

"Damn it, why do you have to be such a normal freak?" cried Brian.

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, SIT YOUR ASSES BACK DOWN, AND STOP SHITTING OUT RANDOM FUCKWORDS YOU FUCKTARDS?" said/ yelled/ screamed/ shouted/ bellowed/ screeched/ howled/ barked/ hollered/ cried L, his eyes red and the veins in his eyes threatening to pop out.

Everyone stared at L as though they were seeing him for the first time.

L sat back down. "I…I apologize."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "No, no, that was good, Ryuga. You should do that more often."

Outside, Higuchi started to suffocate.

"Damn it…uh…let's…just kill him, it'll put him out of his misery," said Light, taking out the Death Note.

"Wait, wait, no so fast," said L, his eyes narrowing, "Do not forget I still suspect you of being Kira."

"What does it matter?" Light said, desperate to kill Higuchi himself so he could get the Death Note back, "Here…I'll pay you a hundred bucks, and I get to use the Death Note."

"NU." L said, an air of finality in his tone, "Give me the Death Note." L started tugging on it.

"NU, give ME the Death Note!" snarled Light, trying to yank it back. While they were pulling, Brian sighed and wrote Higuchi's name down.

"RREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAGRRRRRRRRRTAJHKLUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" screamed Higuchi, who immediately died of a heart attack.

L and Light looked at each other. "Wait…if he died, and Brian wrote down the name, but only we were holding onto it…who has ownership of the Death Note now?" Light asked.

Brian shrugged. "You can have it."

L and Light glared at each other.

"You know full well that it is MINE," said L, tugging it back.

"No, but I was holding onto it."

"So was I!"

"No, I was holding onto a BIGGER PORTION of it."

"The Death Note doesn't work like that!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"How do YOU know…KIRA?"

"I'm…I'm not Kira!"

"THE CASE IS SOLVED!" screamed L, foam hitting Light on the face, "HE ADMITS IT!"

"I didn't admit anything, you foo'!" yelled Light, spitting an equal amount of foam in L's face.

Brian glanced at the readers of the story. "I apologize, folks. I promise we'll have this settled when the next chapter comes out…"


	6. Zero: Part 3

**Author's Note:** This time around, I have no excuse. I slacked off writing. I'm sorry. If you still give a damn about this at all, though, please sit down with some delicious, chocolate filled pastry and watch it get regurgitated out of your mouth in disgust as you read this chapter, filled with nakedness, sexual content, stupidity, and Family Guy rip-offs, entitiled...

**Chapter 6**

Teru Mikami was not a brute, nor was he a man given to profanity, but as he stepped inside his small office at exactly 8:00 am (as he did every morning, give or take a few seconds) the uncharacteristic amount of swear words it brought to his head would have sent every resident in the building run out screaming had he voiced it out loud, but he kept his face in a perfect facade and re-entered the elevator.

When he reached the desired floor he took a quick look around before setting off to his right; Mikami rarely ventured out of his office during work hours, and he had never been on this floor at all. Setting off at his usual measured pace he strolled down the hallway, briefly looked at a sign declaring TAKESHI pinned to the front door, and entered.

"Whassup, mah homey dawg?" said the pimp sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls in lingeries. Mikami eyed the pornographic wallpaper with distaste, then gingerly stepped towards Takeshi's desk and looked him straight in the eye, a feat that made his coworker flinch quite violently.

"What were you doing in my office last night?"

"W...w...say wha?" stuttered the pimp in terror, gripping the girls next to him so hard that they promptly started turning blue, "I didn't...leave no...whatchou sayin', man? You mah homey dawg."

"Face it Takeshi, your Japanese," snarled Mikami into his face, "You will never be black, no matter how hard you try. Now you and your...friends...will go and clean up those love stains in my office right now, before I turn Super-Mikami mode and rip your throats out with the sheer force of my glare. I sthat clear?"

All of the sex addicts nodded in unison.

"Good. Now get going." Without waiting for a reply, he turned and went down to the lobby, where he poured himself some coffee and tried to get his mind off the present stae of his office. It turned out to be much easier than he expected when suddenly a black helicopter smashed through the entrance and causing the foundation to cave in forming cracks within the ground in which lava poured out and engulfed the room.

"Oh," Mikami murmured to himself as he kneeled on the reception desk, eyeing the flowing lava below him, "That's why they call it 'Devil Wears Prada'." he glared pointedly at Meryl Streep, who was standing within the lava as though it were just bath water.

Out of the helicopter came three drunken boys, two of them holding beer bottles, one with what looked like melted cheese with green stuff in a cup. The man in front, who had messy black hair and bags under his eyes, raised his glass in a toast to no one in particular.

"To being fucktards!" he screeched to the afternoon sun leaking through the cracks in the ceiling.

"Being fucktards!" the men behind him hollered in unison, and they downed the their glasses.

The man with the cheese-looking drink stumbled over to Mikami and was apparently carrying and equally drunk looking Goth girl (who Mikami had not noticed at first, seeing as the boy had her inside his shirt).

"Hey..." whispered Maria in a melodramatic whisper, "Hey you...in the black coat..."

"Yes...?" Mikami was slightly unnerved (and more than a little turned on), but otherwise straightened his tie and tried to look proffesional as his crotch started riding up in his pants.

"He's knocking in th back door!" she yelled happily.

"...what?"

"Brian's knocking on the back door!" she laughed, hitting the boy's head with the bottle, "Should I let him in?"

Mikami was utterly confused, seeing as he was not a sex addict or an alcoholic, and did not understand the expression. Suddenly he felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and looked around. The boy with the messy black hair had settled next to him.

"You...you look familiar..." said L, regarding Mikami through bloodshot, glassy eyes, "You look like...that man I slept with...except...he didn't look like you at all..."

The poor black suited business man was at an utter loss for words, and all of a sudden he heard the smash of a beer bottle against the wall and saw and angry Light Yagami standing within a pool of lava with flames in his eyes...literally.

"You talkin' about my dong...you talking about me!" he screamed, and Light hollered a battle cry as he streaked towards Mikami.

"No," somehow, Brian had cralwed out of his or the girl's shirt, and was standing bare chested between Mikami and Light, his hands held up in a Native American symbol of peace and was holding a cigarrette, "All problems can be solved with love and compassion. Now come. Smoke the peace pipe, and be at peace with nature."

Light burst into tears. "You were right. I was blinded by ambition. I never paused to see...see the light of a path...that led to happiness!" Light sumbled over to Mikami and grasped his coat. "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Mikami cried in agaony, jumping onto a towering filing cabinet overlooking the lobby, "YOU'RE MONSTERS! ALL OF YOU! BEGONE, THY DEMON, AND TAKE YEE BEASTLY WILL WITH YEE!"

Wait, wait, wait...

I'm sorry, I should have explained what happened to Light, Brian, and L while Mikami was looking at sperm splattered all over his office. Now we shall go back...back to the future!!

(Whirling pictures roll by in a Vantage Point rip off as the clock goes back ten minutes)

Light and L were out of the helicopter now, and the Task Force was standing in a circle around the two combatants, both of whom ha drawn katanas and were standing in a battle stance that was almost a rip off of Samurai Jack. L pointed his katana at Light.

"You have disgraced my honor...and my family's honor! I shall kill you here and now!"

"You shall not defeat me," said Light, "Your meager samurai skills have done little to improve your strength! Now we shall see just how pathetically Brian-sensei has taught you!"

"Don't call me that-" began Brian.

"SHUT UP!" screeched Light, "Draw thy sword, sensei, and watch as your pupil is defeated!"

And after several long hours of talking and a ten second brief sword fight, Light fell to the ground.

"You have not seen the last of me...!"

"Well...! Um..." L couldn't find anything to say, so he merely threw down his sword and said to everyone, "WANNA GET DRUNK?"

"OKIES!" everyone screamed back, and that was how everything turned out the way it was!!

(The clock moves ten minutes forward and back to the lobby)

"...and that's how it happened." Light finished explaining.

"I...see..." said Mikami, rather preoccupied by the fact that Brian and the girl making out in the back of the room. "Wait..." relevation hit Mikami like a train, "You mean that you told ALL OF TOKYO to get drunk?!"

"YEP!" screamed L, "Oh, wait, shit, that's a bad thing..."

Brian paused in the middle of unhooking Maria's bra. "That's my line, idiot!"

"So you mean..." Mikami's horror grew stronger, "That there are a billion drunk people outside this door right now?"

Mikami's question was answered by a huge banging on the door, and the drunken zombie people of Toyko lumbered into the lobby.

"Must make non drunks get drunk..." they murmured in unison, "Must make non drunks get drunk...must make non drunks get drunk..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
